zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
MHPG SPIN OFF: MHPG Universe
MHPG Universe About A side Spin off/Add on to the series. Since the game MHPG wouldbe played on Nitendo Switch, MHPG Universe is the mobile version or rather add on to MHPG. The phone as also the consols would have an data tranfer app, making it possible to send datas, updates as also resourcess to one another. MHPG Universe is supose to be a AR Game that allow players to transfer hunters or NPCs from the game to the phone. With these characters the player can travel throughout the world and collect materials meet new NPCs and even build different things. At the start the player start with a LR hunter on the game and starts to collect materials such as Stone, wood, ores and so on, with these materials the player is able to start a small building. This will be the HQ, which can be placed on the current location one player wants to. Whenever the player returns to the HQ (once a day) he'll gain some bonus materials as also special missions. Once the HQ is set the player is asked to help people around the world. There are different types of missions: Capture, hunt, gather, transport. Hunting Quest will require you to hunt a certain monster, this can be either a small one, a group of small ones, a large monster or even a certain amount of large monsters. Capture Quest will require you to capture Monsters or other certain required animals. There are Fish traps, Net trap, Pitfall traps, Shock Traps, and Bug Traps. Net Traps, Pitfall traps and Shock traps will allow you to hunt bigger monsters, while Fish and Bug traps will only help you collect small monsters. Gathering Quest will require you to collect certain materials, this can be special monster parts (such as shines), Ores or other rock materials, Plants, bugs, fish etc. Aside from this there can also be scrolls and blueprints gathered as also recipes for various things (Food, weapons, Armor). Transport quest will require you to bring certain objects from one oplace to another, mostly certain buildings. fullfiling those missions will get the hunter gain Exp , zenny and sometimes also special rewards. The higher the rank of the hunter the better and more rewards he can take on. Benefits Nitendo SWITCH Benefits *Downloadable Special equipments(armor/Weapons) from MHPG Universe *Special ressources *Easier materials obtainable from MHPG Universe *Tranferable NPC's from MHPG Universe *Transferable unique Quests from MHPG Universe *New Treasure hunting quests/areas from MHPG Universe *Scan Amiibo figurues for unique palicoes + armor sets for them *Obtain unique items from Amiibos Amiibo Figures: *https://m.ign.com/wikis/nintendo-amiibo-figurines/List_of_Every_amiibo |} MHPG Universe Benefits *Friendcodes/IG ID downloadable to create hunters for MHPG Universe *QR Code scanning to obtain various items/weapons/armors *Special missions to unlock new NPC's *Exclusive MHPG Universe Monsters *unlock new areas for the MHPG Universe Village with QR codes/Amiibos (tom nook = unlocks special shop) *Gain Friends and send ressources/Presents to other players' villages *Create Public Shops (Merchant Shop/ Smiths/ Palicoe Market) and trade with other players *Create or join guilds and participate in special guild missions Amiibo Cards: *https://amiibo.fandom.com/wiki/List_of_amiibo_cards |} QR Codes |}